


Love Song Eternal

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cinquain, Poetry, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song (or, more properly, a poem) from Elemmírë to Írimë.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Song Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo.
> 
> **Card:** Lyrics and poetry  
>  **Prompt:** O41 - "I sing for love/I sing for me/I'll shout it out/like a bird set free" - Sia
> 
> **Card:** Book Titles  
>  **Prompt:** G31 - A Song of Silk
> 
> **Card:** Emotions  
>  **Prompt:** I15 - lust

I say:

_I love you._ Too

much. I love you too much.

Your grace enraptures; I fall to

my knees.

 

Kiss me.

I will sing it

from the rooftops, sing for

all to hear. Kiss me. Hold me.

Love me.

 

My songs

fail. Your love is

light-fall through butterfly

wings. Droplets slip through my hands

outstretched.

 

Touch me.

I burn. I burn.

Trails of want shiver through

my skin where your fingertips touch

my heart.

Touch me.

 

Skin heats

under your hands.

Soft as silk you touch. Music

rings through me. Your soft hands play notes

divine.

 

My body

is the altar

of your love. My touch is

a hymn to the only god I

worship.

 

Your song

winds through my soul,

into all its secret

places, threads through my body. I

hear it.

 

Words are

not enough. I find

no name for what I feel.

Let me weave you melodies,

my love.

 

Until

eternity

and the end of love, my

heart will sing of you, sing for you,

sing _you_.

 


End file.
